Celestial Incarnae
The Celestial Incarnae group of very old residents from the planet of Cecleron. Each member of the Celestial Incarnae possess power far beyond that of any resident of Cecleron. While not technically Gods, each of the Celestial Incarnae possess abilities that one would normally expect to see in a deity. The Celestial Incarnae reside in a realm called Yu-Shan, which they themselves created to watch over Cecleron. Most of the Celestial Incarnae are the patrons of groups of warriors known as the Exalted, granting their chosen champions greatly enhanced abilities. The Celestial Incarnae avoid directly interacting with Cecleron, but can communicate directly with any of the Exalted. 'The Unconquered Sun' Known as Sol Invictus during his time living on Cecleron, Sol is the most powerful and prominent of the Celestial Incarnae. Sol, as his name would imply, controls the sun around which Celceron Revolves. Sol is more directly involved with the events on Cecleron than any of the other Celestial Incarane. He speaks directly with his Exalted more than the other Celestials do, and has even made brief appearences on the surface of Cecleron when the planet was seen to be in danger. Despite Sol's protective nature of the world, he will not hesitate to discipline those who attempt to undermine his authority, such a thing being one of the few transgressions he will not tolerate. On the rare occasion that Sol must fight in the defense of Cecleron, he has different tools for combat in each of his four arms. His primary weapon is called the Godspear of All-Searing Noon. This spear nullifies any defense one may try to put up to defend against it, reducing whatever it touches to a fine white ash. The spear is also capable of extending indefinitely. In one of his other arms he carries the Aegis of Unconquered Might. This shield is capable of perfectly defending against any attack, no matter the force or effect. Sol also carries the Titan-Unleashing Clarion. This war horn is capable of summoning any being (or group of beings) native to Cecleron to do the bidding of Sol. This horn is usually used to rally the totality of Sol's Exalted for combat. In his last arm, Sol carries a laurel branch. This magical branch is capable of instantly healing the wounds of Sol or anyone else he desires. While Sol's artifacts may seem to make him insurmountable, he has one glaring weakness. Sol is tightly bound by virtue, and going against these virtues can cause his arms to fall. When one of Sol's arms falls, he loses access to whichever of his artifacts the arm held. His spear is linked to his Valor. If Sol ever even begins to feel fear, his arm will slowly begin to fall. He shield is linked to his Temperance. If Sol loses his patience in combat and begins acting wrecklessly, he loses access to his perfect defense. The Titan-Unleashing Clarion is linked to his Conviction. If Sol begins to turn away from a path he set himself on, his dominion over those summoned by the horn will diminish rapidly until it loses all effect entirely. The laurel branch is linked to Sol's Compassion. If Sol were to allow those under his command to suffer without aid, he will lose access to his best means of helping them. 'Argent Madonna' The Argent Madonna, commonly called Luna, is the closest in power to Sol, and has dominion over both the moon of Cecleron, as well as all of the wildlife across Cecleron. Luna is a being of many forms, being able to change her physical appearence into practically anything she wishes. Luna's personality is rather clear cut. Luna cares very much for the creatures of Cecleron, but sees most events as natural occurences. Luna's desire to let nature take it's course makes her far less likely to intervene with events on Cecleron than Sol woul be. Luna's combat ability primarily comes from her knack of taking the form of literally anything she pleases. Even without changing form, Luna's own power far surpasses the vast majoriy of the residents of Cecleron. Luna can take on any form she pleases, and combine the abilities of the form she copies with her own natural magical prowess. 'Gaia' Gaia, unlike Sol and Luna, does not have a nickname attributed to her. She governs over the planet of Cecleron itself, unlike Luna, who governs the creatures on it. Gaia is largely a mystery, as she lacks her own caste of Exalted to communicate with. 'The Five Maidens' The Five Maidens are a group of celestials that actually originate from a singular being. The Maidens each govern something different on Cecleron. 'Maiden of Battles' The Maiden of Battles, also known as Mars, is the most powerful combatant among the Five Maidens. Her domain involves essentially everything to do with combat. From single duels to full scale wars, Mars oversees them all. Mars is generally seen as an inferior warrior to Sol, but a superior tactician. 'Maiden of Serenity' The Maiden of Serenity, also known as Venus, possesses little combat skill but is a master seductress. Venus' domain involved love, marriage, sexuality, and essentially anything that brings people joy. 'Maiden of Journeys' The Maiden of Journeys, also known as Mercury. Her domain includes roads, travel, and messages. She oversees everything from the simplest of commutes, to world spanning adventures. 'Maiden of Secrets' The Maiden of Secrets, also known as Jupier. Her domain includes anything that is generally considered secretive. She knows every secret a mortal attempts to keep, and knows the location of any seemingly "lost" item. 'Maiden of Endings' The Maiden of Endings, also known as Saturn. Her domain includes all forms of change and endings. From the death of an insect to the usurpation of an empire, she has a hand in it all. Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Leogian4511 Category:Lookout III